Rheology is the study of deformation and flow of matter. Understanding of the processing qualities of polymers including elastomers is enhanced by the ability to measure dynamic loss modulus V (G") related to viscosity and dynamic storage modulus E (G') related to elasticity. Polymers having similar dynamic loss moduli may process quite differently in the manufacture of products from the polymers. Polymers having similar dynamic loss moduli and similar dynamic storage moduli, that is similar viscosities and similar elasticities, will likely process similarly. Therefore, the ability to characterize polymers in terms of both viscous and elastic properties is valuable to those who process or supply polymers.